undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Insanitytale
Sans is the main character of "Insanity! Tale". He has gone insane (Hence the name "Insanity! Tale") after being hunted by Chara for hundreds of years after the genocide route, and has built up LOVE and EXP by slaughtering thousands of humans who foolishly fell down Mt. Ebott during his time hiding. 'Appearance' INSANITY! Sans looks much like Undertale Sans, with the key differences being the green hoodie, the brown shorts, the black shirt and the massive scar across his torso, his shorts also have no stripes. He has a barely noticeable scar on his forehead that he achieved from his first battle with Chara. His eyes are red from insanity, and his glowing eye has been drastically changed from the amount of EXP he has been achieving. Unlike UT Sans, he also wears boots because he doesn't want to be reminded of his fight with Chara. If only he could erase the scars he got from that fight... His personality is extremely erratic and often a little too protective of Rose, his one and only trusted friend. 'Story' A long time ago, there lived 2 races, Humans and Monsters. One day, the Humans declared war on the Monsters, and the Humans won. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. One day, a Human climbed the mountain, only to trip and fall into the mouth of the mountain. The Human lands on a bed of flowers and descend deeper into the mountain... 5 years later and the seventh Human falls into the mountain. They are greeted by a living flower called "Flowey". Flowey attempts to murder the Human on the spot but a friendly goat named "Toriel" puts a stop to that. 3 weeks later and the Human has already murdered every Monster in the underground... all but two. The lazybones named "Sans", and the king named "Asgore". The Human, accompanied by the first Human's essence, attempts to kill Sans, but ultimately fails. This goes on for a really long time until, finally, because of their ability to save and reload, they manage to strike Sans. Sans is on the verge of death, and before dusting away, he sees one colorful figure... It has the same look as him... Sans is surprised to see that he has been resurrected, and that colorful figure is more visible. It introduces its self as "Ink! Sans" and he has been notified of a sudden bug in the 'Multiverse' caused in this timeline. He says that "Chara" (The first Human's name.) has been destroying timelines left and right, causing severe damage to the Multiverse's mechanics. He wanted Sans to kill the Human before they got any worse, now was the time to do so. Chara could not wipe out the universe if she did not have enough power. She needed to kill Sans again. Sans hid from Chara, though, and did this for seven hundred years. ''The Discovery of Alphys'' Sans, during his time waiting, looked to see a figure dressed in gray and waving a red trident in the air. This figure was Alphys, the former royal scientist who had stolen the trident from the Throne Room. Sans did not want the only friend he knew at the time to perish to Chara, so he banished her to the Throne Room, the same place as to where she found the trident. ''The Revival of PAPYRUS'' After getting the LOVE he needed, Sans thought of an idea, to resurrect his own brother so he wouldn't be alone any more than he already was. He gathered the ashes of his former brother and tried to resurrect him. PAPYRUS was "successfully" resurrected. However, due to being dead for too long, the universe didn't recognize him anymore. He was corrupted, ghostly and possibly more insane than even SANS was. PAPYRUS can now manipulate reality to his will because of his corrupted state, most often benefiting his brother. It's even said that PAPYRUS was the reason why SANS discovered the ability to create wormholes to different AUs. Most AUs have chosen to believe that PAPYRUS is controlled by ǤΔŞŦ€Ř, but this hasn't been confirmed yet. ''The Finale'' At the end of his seven hundred year period, he encountered Rose. Sans had never killed a Kindness soul before and tried to kill her, but she persuaded him with her immense kindness towards him. She told him to cease his quest for EXP and face the monster once and for all. Chara finds Sans, and gets ready to attack... only to be pelted by one single bone to the arm. This bone shatters the Human's DETERMINATION to save files, as well as themselves, which was odd. No other Monster could interact with the DETERMINATION to save files but them. Sans has grown too powerful and has defeated his worst enemy. Now he is searching for a new purpose in life, traveling to all kinds of AUs with his new best friend, Rose and his corrupted but loyal brother, PAPYRUS. Relationships 'Rose' His best friend and loyal companion. Rose has the ability to create projections of green swords that will harm mostly anything it comes into contact with (-40 HP per hit), and because of her Kindness Soul, she is able to heal herself and her friends. She can also charge up enough energy to explode into a ball of green energy that will instantly obliterate anything with less or just as much power as her. She is also very persuasive and often manipulates people into doing what she wants them to, including INSANITY! Sans. '!PAPYRUS'! His younger brother. PAPYRUS has the ability to warp time, space and reality to his will due to his corrupted "dead" status. He cannot be hurt by regular attacks, only by attacks that are specifically targetted to harm ghost/corrupted/god beings. He can also create small-scale universes with only basic level characters and plot. 'Alphys' A former companion and friend. Alphys is slightly less smart than UT Alphys, but still able to replicate "The Axe of a Thousand Souls", albeit much weaker. She also has ASGORE's trident, which she has modified a lot, giving her full control over it. The modifications she made the trident have also made it much stronger, being able to harm even ghost beings like Napstablook and possibly PAPYRUS (-90 HP on hit). 'Ink! Sans' His father figure, although he doesn't like him. For information on Ink, you should visit his own wiki page by clicking his name above this message. 'Crazed Sans' A Sans hellbent on killing him after he kidnapped his brother. For information on Crazed, you should visit his own wiki page by clicking his name above this message. Abilities & Weapons INSANITY! Sans has a wide range of abilities. He has most of the powers that UT Sans has, including improved "INSANITY! Blasters", sharpened bones and telekinesis. He can also teleport between AUs using wormholes. He has "The Axe of a Thousand Souls", which was the weapon Sans used to slaughter all the humans he found and gain their EXP. His brother, Papyrus, can grant Sans with immortality, power and even invincibility at certain states. This can only be activated if Papyrus is near Sans, however. He can use his gaster blasters to devour entire AUs and get the EXP from them, but it takes a lot of his strength in order to successfully complete the process. It really depends on the amount of power that AU contains, as the more power, the more strength it takes. If he were to ever be attacked, he can easily regenerate lost HP and stats using a process he learned from Rose. He also has some of the aura attacks that Rose uses in combat, including projections, duplicated attacks, and lasers. Sightings *Undertale Flowey thought he saw Sans over by the Ruins Gate, but when he looked away for a brief second, "Sans" was gone. *Underswap Sans was happy because he made a new friend over by the bridge to Snowdin, and wanted to show his brother Underswap Papyrus. When US Sans showed US Papyrus where his "Friend" was, nobody was there. *Under fresh Sans swore he could see a figure that he could only describe as "not radical" appear for a split second behind a tree and then vanish. *Crazed Sans saw his brother fighting an entity who looked like him, but before he could react, the entity had left and his brother mysteriously disappeared. *ERROR! Sans was invading DeltaTale when suddenly another figure entered the AU. It's safe to say things did not go well between them, and ERROR! had to retreat as his power could not equal that of the figures. *While traveling between AUs, Core Frisk stumbles upon a Sans with a green hoodie. Before the Sans can notice, though, Core Frisk travels to a different AU. Gallery InsanityFacepalm.jpg|A model of INSANITY! Sans facepalming, a common emoji on TheCh1knLord's discord. INSANITY!PAPYRUS.png|A model of INSANITY! Sans's brother, PAPYRUS. Gravity breaker insanity sans.png|The Gravity Breaker's art of INSANITY! Sans. Albert_Insanity.PNG|Two sprites of INSANITY! Sans made by !i!=AlberTr0n1c=!i! #5965 on Discord. Insanitysans.png|A sprite of INSANITY! Sans, made by ! Hanky ¡#6671 on Discord. Category:Sans Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Insane Category:Powerful Category:Destroyers Category:Crazy Category:AUs Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton Category:Sadistic Category:Male